The present invention relates to trimmers for formed elements, such as castings, forgings, and similar elements, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for efficiently trimming burrs, fins, parting lines, and other undesired attachments from the surface of a formed element, such as a casting, forging, or similar element.
A common problem occurring with the production of formed elements is that undesired rough edges, such as burrs, and other undesired attachments, such as fins or parting lines, frequently remain on the formed element after the formed element has been cast, forged, or formed, and subsequently cut. The rough edges and undesired attachments can cause problems when the formed element is ready to be installed in the intended apparatus in that the imperfect formed element may prevent the apparatus from operating as required. As a result, it is necessary that each burr, fin, parting line, or other undesired attachment be removed from the formed element before the formed element is to be used.
Several trimmer designs have been developed in an attempt to easily remove such undesired attachments on the surface of the formed element. A conventional way to trim a formed element is done via a four post press or a similar xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d frame press. These conventional presses generally consist of a cutter die and a nest to contain the formed element. The formed element is loaded directly into the nest either by hand, a shuttle car, or a turn table, and the cutter die strokes down. The burr is then stripped off, and then the cycle is repeated by retracting the cutter die from around the formed element. A problem with such designs is that the cutter die experiences significant amounts of wear and is not capable of easily being sharpened. Additionally, the formed element is also not discharged automatically, and therefore must be removed by hand or by a specially designed means.
A series of patents describe different devices that are used to remove burrs from castings. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,929 to Landua, et al., an apparatus is described for deburring foundry cores. This design provides a press to remove burrs from the foundry core. However, such a device is unable to engage the total periphery of the core to remove bores. The design includes an elastic gripping member to hold and support the core, which prevents the press from completely engaging the outer periphery of the core. Furthermore, this device requires a vibrating means to remove the burrs, which makes it more complicated to design and maintain. As a result, such a design is more complex and does not function to exhaustively deburr the core.
What is needed, then, and not found in the prior art, is an apparatus and method for efficiently removing any undesired attachments present on a formed element such that the entire periphery of the formed element is trimmed and cleaned, and including a cutting plate that is easily sharpened or replaced as necessary for various formed elements.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing undesired attachments from a formed element.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing undesired attachments from a formed element with an easily replaceable cutting plate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus able to remove undesired attachments from multiple shapes of formed elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing undesired attachments from multiple surfaces of a formed element.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing undesired attachments from a formed element such that the formed element is held securely to prevent rotation of the formed element while traversing a cutting aperture.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished through the present apparatus and method for trimming formed elements. This apparatus includes a nesting member for receiving a formed element attached to a ram cylinder and a clamping member attached to a clamping cylinder. Positioned between the nesting member and the clamping member is a cutting plate having a cutting aperture that is designed to engage any undesired attachments connected to the formed element. A formed element to be trimmed may be placed in the nesting member, and the clamping member may then be extended linearly though the cutting aperture to engage the formed element resting in the nesting member. The ram cylinder then extends to overpower the clamp cylinder and push the nesting member and the clamping member through the cutting aperture. The cutting aperture is designed such that the undesired attachments connected to the formed element will be trimmed upon passing through the cutting aperture. The clamping cylinder exerts a stabilizing force to prevent the formed element from rolling or twisting while the formed element traverses the cutting aperture. Once the nesting member has passed through the cutting aperture, the clamping member retracts, which allows the trimmed formed element to fall or be extracted.